1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle latch device including an actuator unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a vehicle latch device, there has been known a locking device arranged on a vehicle door and capable of not only disengaging a latch from a striker by manipulating a door handle connected to the locking device via an operation cable to open the door, but also disengaging the latch from the striker by operating an electric actuator such as a motor to open the door (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3985935).
The conventional locking device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3985935 is arranged on a vehicle door. Therefore, there is a probability that cleaning water accompanying vehicle cleaning or rainwater leaks into the locking device from a gap between a door handle and a door and enters into an interior of the locking device via an operation cable. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent water from entering into the locking device. In this case, it can be considered to cover a portion of the locking device including an electric actuator with a case. However, if the portion is simply covered with a case, there is a problem that the locking device is made larger and cannot be arranged on the door.